Ravenna's Daughter
by MidnightIsis
Summary: Snow White gasp. Her body stiffened at the sharp dagger at her throat that was dangerously close to her vein. "Who are you?" she whispered, looking into the crystal eyes. The red lips curled into an evil smile, "I'm Ravenna's daughter. And I've come to kill you, Your Majesty." OC. Caution: Strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So happy to create a new story. One of my favorite's fairytale and movie! I had been playing this back and forth and came up with two different versions but this one jumped out to me more. The other version will be for later. Please enjoy!

* * *

A cool breeze shifted the night. A shadow darts through the trees, blending into the dark shadows. There were no stars tonight. The moon was hidden behind the clouds. Her hand touched the bark of the tree, feeling the ridges and grooves from her fingers. _There were also no animals either_, she thought. Her eyes closed, connecting her mind to her pet, a hybrid wolf. _Rider, check the area where I am. _She felt Rider shift and her mind went back.

She opened her eyes, seeing a low figure rustling through the tall bushes. She couldn't help but rolled her eyes. "He never learned how to be stealth," She said to herself. Her bow and arrow was secured behind her in case anything happened. But seeing as how dull tonight was, she won't need it. Rider barked, signaling the area was clear. A tavern was nearby also. She ran through the forest, my feet lightly touching the ground. She wanted no footprints in the dirt.

A pat came on Rider's head as they made their way to the tavern. Fits of laughter, music, and cursing reached her ears as she came closer. The noise increased once she reached inside. A drunkard man stood up on the table, swaying slightly. His alcohol consuming is taking over his balance as well. He took a big swig of his drink and spoke.

"Alright, you dogs! I have a challenge for you!" He said, slurring his words. The young woman blended herself in the shadows, keeping a keen eye at the fool on the table. "Anyone who can reach this bucket that I have planted there," he pointed upwards. All eyes followed to his direction. A bucket nailed very high on a column. She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"What's it to you?" one man asks beside her. He was a burly man with dark locks and a beard.

"I bet there's shit in there," another barked, causing raucous of laughter.

"This is no ordinary bucket," The drunkard said, ignoring the last comment. "It contains 100 gold coins. If anyone reaches the bucket, the gold is theirs. Along with a case of free wine." Interest stirred the men in the tavern but the woman watch as the man stepped down. _Let the games begin…_

As if by command, crowd of strong and weak men stood up, shouting and climbing over each other to get to the bucket. None had succeeded as they were slipping and falling. Hands reached but never touched the bucket. Only the bottom. The young woman looked at Rider. He was thinking the same. With that much money, they could buy themselves months of food and supply.

"Get back! It's mine!" A middle-aged man growled, punching the man in front of him. But that didn't stop the rest of them as they scramble to get the bucket. An arrow sliced through the air, pinning the bucket. A hush fell in the tavern and they look to find who did it.

"Who show it?" The drunkard demanded. A figure stepped out from the shadows, holding the bow in her hand.

"A woman," few whispered.

"I believe that bucket's mine. I don't want the wine," She said, stepping forward. Rider followed her as some men tensed at the hybrid wolf. They never seen one so huge and menace looking.

"I can't allow that," the fool said.

"Why not?" she asks.

"You're a woman. A woman is to only clean, cook, and fuck." A laugh broke out but she was not amused.

"Give me the bucket," More laughter erupted. Some were hooting with laughter in their eyes. Her grip tightened on the bow. _Alright, have it your way then. _The drunkard's laugh was cut in mid-sentence as he gasp, choking for air. Laughter died down as they looked at the fool, confused. Finally, he let out one last breath and fell forward to the floor. Two arrows had pierced his back and throat. All eyes looked at the woman.

"Who are you?" One man asks the dark haired killer.

"My name is Raina. I am Ravenna's daughter." Her hand reached behind her to grab three arrows and released the string. The arrows pinned at three different men to the wall. Shouts of panic rose as they try to escape but the wolf had blocked the door, growling at those who dared to get through.

Her arrows pierced many hearts, throats and eyes. One by one, bodies fell down like flies. The tavern was now in dead silence. The floor was soaked in blood. Raina looked at the bucket and shot an arrow at it. The arrow sliced through the rope, sending the bucket falling down. She caught it with ease.

A bloody hand grabbed her black boot, holding tight. He looked at the assailant in her eyes. Crystal blue eyes stared back with no emotion.

"Why?" he asks. Her boot kicked his hand away. She crouched down. A hand curved around the man's jawline.

"Because you are all under the queen's protection." Swiftly, she twisted his neck, hearing a 'crack' sound. The body dropped to the floor and Raina looked around. She made a round towards the bar. There, she found a case of wine in perfect condition. Bottles of wine smashed against the floor and wall, soaking the bodies and furniture in red liquid. The smell was too much for her. Raina took the lamp and tossed it. Fire engulfed quickly as Raina ran out with River.

"Come on," She said to River as the fire swallowed the entire tavern. Someone will come when the smoke rises. They didn't want to be found at the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i kept you guys waited long enough. enjoy!

* * *

"Can't you stay a little longer?" She asks, biting her red lips. Eric averted his eyes elsewhere. Those lips he had kissed. He had to forget about it. He was no longer needed in the queen's place. He shifted his weight to his other foot, giving her a small smile.

It had been 3 months after the death of Queen Ravenna. The kingdom had prospered and flourished underneath Snow White's ruling. Many people rejoiced, celebrating for three days for her return to the throne and victory to Ravenna and her Dark Army.

Ravenna's quarters were later removed, particularly the gold mirror she had cherished so much. The mirror had been moved to the lower chambers, hidden behind the weapons and armors. William had insisted on breaking the mirror but Snow White refused. She wanted to be part of the castle, as a reminder to everyone what the queen was obsessed about that had killed her for it.

"I have my own path to take, Your Majesty." He said a little thick. In truth, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to be by her side. He wanted to tell her that _he _was the one that kissed her. Snow White shook her head looking up at the handsome huntsman. He was clean shaven and for once, smelled nice.

"Where will you be?" she asks, following him to the hall of mirrors. There were few nobles roaming around the hall of mirrors, chatting amongst themselves. Once in a while, a bow or curtsy was greeted to the queen.

"South. I'm starting to open a business there." He replied. That was a lie. They both knew it. He had nowhere to go.

"Sir, your ride," The footman said to Eric when they reached the foyer. He looked at the horse and back at Snow White. There was sadness in her eyes. He wishes he could kiss it away.

"Well," She clasped her hands together with a tight smile, "Good luck, Eric." He only nodded, turning on his heels and left. He didn't dare to look back. If he did, he would stay.

* * *

The village streets of Sabyet were deserted and silent. No creatures of the night made their songs to the moon. Dark shadows cast around each bend of the cobbled roads. A sudden breathless whimper danced out of the darkness, just before a short, plump man came staggering out.

He turned into the road and began running as fast as he could with his fists pumping in the air with determination to reach his destination. A dark shadow swooped over him and blocked the moon's light for no more than a second. The man jumped, still running, and looked up at the sky warily. They were already there. Sweat was starting to form on his bald head but he didn't bother to wipe.

The man pushed aside his fearful thoughts and kept running without slowing down for anything. Finally, the man came to the center of the village and his eyes fell upon a large church ahead. He was safe. He jogged up the wide, concrete steps to make his way to the wooden doors. A large shadow whizzed past him from behind and he felt something push against his back. A short cry escaped his lips; he tumbled down onto his front.

"Where are you running to, old man?" A chuckling voice echoes from somewhere at the bottom of the steps, "You have nowhere to hide."

The man slammed the door shut behind him and spun around so suddenly, lost his balance and fell down onto the cold floor. He scurried away from the door and waited for it to swing open. But it didn't. He rolled over onto his knees and leant against one of the benches to help him up. He proceeded towards the altar whilst pulling out a rosary from inside his cloak. When he reached the end, he pulled his hood back, and gazed up at the large statue of Jesus upon his cross which was nailed to the wall.

"_Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum_..." He began whispering, his voice cracking with fear. The two wooden doors at the back of the church exploded open and broke away from their hinges. The man whipped around to see them crash into the back benches, and a cloud of dust and wood chippings filled the entrance's doorway to prevent him from seeing who had caused such damage. The leader of the Shadow Hunters. The man gripped the end of his and began muttering his prayer again.

A tall man dressed in pure black entered with his cape swishing behind him, and his boots creating sharp, merciless clicks upon the ground. He marched up the isle at a powerful, strong pace with three others following behind him. His attacker stopped at the foot of the steps and glared up at him with his silver, hateful eyes burning out from the darkness of his hood. There was a scar running from the top of his eyebrow down to his cheek bone. It only enhanced his look.

"Is this your sanctuary, fool?" He growled, "Let's see this 'God' of yours save you now."

His victim cried out and sank to the floor as his attacker landed on the top step right before him. His rosary fell out of his hand. His stalker smirked devilishly and bowed down onto one knee before him.

"Tell me..." He whispered, "Where is the one with the silver hair?"

The vulnerable man before him closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He was a brave one. Stupid, but brave. The face of his attacker slowly scrunched up into a representation of annoyance and fury, and his hand darted out, and locked upon the front of the old man's neck. The man gasped loudly and tried to free himself, to no prevail.

"I know you know where she is. You've watched over her for many years. Tell me!" The attacker spat.

"Verr..."- The man closed his eyes and tried to swallow down some air.

"Where?" The attacker tightened his grip.

"Verin-oa..," His attacker softened his grip slightly, and he was able to speak, "Verin-a_. She's in Verinoa_!"

The attacker's expression softened and his concentration drifted elsewhere as he replayed the name over and over in his mind. _Verinoa._ The attacker let go of the old man's throat and slowly rose up to his original height. His eyes remained distant, and dreamy, and he turned away from the altar and tiptoed delicately down the steps.

"Let's go. We have all the information needed." He ordered.

The old man released a breathless number of disappointed sobs and tilted his head back to gaze up at the ceiling in his guilt.

"Indulgeo mihi abbas..." He whispered.

"Kill him. Make it slow, for his hesitation." The attacker snarled, and sent dark, excited smiles to his partners.

"No!" The old man gasped, and snapped his begging eyes onto the other three men.

They all began approaching him and glided up the steps with malicious smiles upon their pale faces. The old man shook his head and held his free hand out in front of him.

"Nooooo!" He screamed in desperation, and his voice echoed around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Raina gasp, sitting up. Her hand clutched her throat, feeling her pulse pumped vigorously against her hand. A nightmare had occurred. But there was also a scream she heard. She shook her head. But the only thing she remembered were the two silver eyes standing out in the darkness.

"A dream…" she mumbled. It has been two days since she had traveled on foot. She was nearing Sabyet, a small town. Once she's arrived, she'll have to think of a scheme to kill Snow White. Thunder clouds rolled ominously toward the small town. It rumbled and trembles the ground beneath her sole. A big thunderstorm was coming soon and both Raina and Rider needed a warm bed.

* * *

Thunder clapped the sky, lightning strikes giving the night black sky an ominous glow in the town of Sabyet. This was the third time it rained this week, giving many villagers a moody feeling since their crops had been soaked in mud. All shops were closed; the only standing was the dog tavern. Few were wandering around, preparing any water leakage from their own roof; others were quietly mingling with each other.

"Looks like it's gonna be rainin' all day," A barmaid said, looking out the window. She picked up the empty mugs, placing them on her tray and walk back to the bar.

"Could be Ravenna's revenge." The owner said in response. He stacked the newly washed mugs in order along the table behind him. They hadn't had a customer came in so the best they could do was restock the inventory and clean.

"I heard Ravenna had a daughter. She kept her hidden until now." The barmaid said, taking a clean rag to begin wiping the tables.

He scoffed, laughing a bit, "That'll come true when I can fly." The barmaid sent a disapproving look his way but continue her cleaning.

"Did you see what happen to the church? Someone broke in."

"A church?" he asks, unfazed.

"Apparently someone saw the Shadow Hunters came in." She shuddered inside. She didn't want to think what happened.

"Well," he rolled his shoulders, "looks like everyone will have to lock their doors."

* * *

Sabyet was still in the process of opening up shops and taverns when Raina arrived. The rain was pouring harder this time. However, she had to be careful to show her face. If she shown her face, they would know who she was just by her hair. She had taken after her mother's crystal blue eyes and blonde hair. She had to change her hair color to a dull black color. It wasn't the best choice but it was a chance to save her from being exposed. Her hand brought the hood up to cover her hair and from the rain as she trenched through the rain. Her feet lead her to a tavern that was open despite the weather.

"I need a room for one night." She said low, giving the owner 10 coins. He gestured her to follow him up the stairs and into the first room on her left.

"Enjoy your stay." He said, closing the door behind her. Raina looked at Rider, letting out a heavy sigh. Her bow and arrow came off and was tossed onto the chair beside the window. Her boots came off and hit the floor with a thump. They were caked with dirt and grass. She'll have to remember to wash that off. Nightfall came when Raina finished her hot bath.

Rider gave her a look when he came by her. He had received a bath too.

"Don't give me that look." She said, sitting down in front of the mirror. Raina gathered her long locks in the front and braid it. Her hand pulled down the bath robe revealing a tiny black raven on her collarbone. It was her mother's way of reminding her that she was Ravenna's daughter.

She let out a sigh and shut off the oil lamp. Her body slid into the bed, slipping the covers over her. Rider hopped up, snuggling beside her. Raina had remembered how hard it was for her mother to keep a daughter a hidden secret.

* * *

"Now remember, you are not to get out of this mirror until I told you it is safe," Ravenna said to her young daughter. Her hands framed the delicate face and looked into the crystal eyes. Ravenna had sworn to abandon the child due to a product of a fallen king before but her brother had told her to keep the child. The child could do great things. When Raina was born, Ravenna fell in love. She had to do everything to protect her child, even hid her in the magic mirror on the wall. Raina remembered the long hours of not seeing her mother only her uncle. He was too boring for her.

Her mother was beautiful. She had taught Raina dark magic growing up. Raina knew how to morph into a wolf form and she had agility. She would have learned more but her mother was quickly ripped from her by Snow White. Raina had watched from the mirror, in horror, as she watched her mother lost her beauty and youth, withered and died.

That day she had sworn on revenge to kill Snow White and to avenge her mother's wrongful death. That day she discovered how to hide her emotions and put her guard up. She felt no sadness when she made a kill. She would kill anyone who was under the queen's protection. But she refused to kill an animal. She was too close to turning back now.

Raina tilted her head to side, seeing Rider sleeping soundly, curled up like a ball of fur. Her mind was too awake for her to fall asleep. She carefully got out and sat cross legged on the floor. Her eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. There was a trick her mother used to teach her how to communicate with your loved ones who were deceased. She just hopes she was doing it correctly.

"Raina…"

Raina opened her eyes, blinking twice. Her mother, in her youth, was smiling gently at her.

"Mother?" Her voice croaked. "Is it really you?" Her mother nodded, opening her arms. Raina stood up, running into her mother's arms, crying happily.

"My angel, you did it. You learned how to talk to the dead." Ravenna wiped a tear on her cheek with a pale thumb.

"I've missed you so much." Raina said, looking up into her mother's eyes. She understood how evil and heartless her mother could be but she was gentle and caring as a mother would.

"I know you do. You've grown. Looking more beautiful each day," Ravenna frowned, flicking her eyes at her daughter's hair.

"What happened to your blonde hair?" She asks, touching it.

"I had to change the color. They would know who I was. Since our family is the only ones who were blonde, mother." Ravenna nodded but thumbs the hair between her fingers.

"It looks so dull and plain on you." Ravenna said. Her arms wrapped around her child again. Raina was close to finishing her dark magic training. There was so much more she could learn.

"I can't stay long, dear." She said softly into her daughter's hair.

"No," Raina whimpered, hugging her tight. It was too soon.

"Just keep practicing. You'll be better at it. Happy 19th, darling." Ravenna said, kissing her daughter's forehead. Raina watch as her mother's body fade into the rising sun. Raina leaned against the windowsill, watching the sun rise and shine brightly at her face. She missed her mother already.

Rider stretched with a loud yawn and jumped off the bed. Raina watch as he nudged the water closet door with his nose and closed it shut with his foot. She chuckled and changes into her clean clothes. It was time to leave Sabyet.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if the first few chapters are boring but I swear it will get better. Hopefully, college will be nicer to meee


	4. Chapter 4

The plan was quickly banished when Raina saw someone came through the gates of Sabyet. His brown long hair wasn't hard to miss along with the ax he always carried with him. _Huntsman…_Suddenly an idea came to her. If she could ask the huntsman to guide her to where Snow White was, it would be a piece of cake! But how to get him to agree is the problem…

Eric wasn't planning to stay in Sabyet for long. He was just to buy enough food and move on with his journey. To be honest, he had no idea where to go and what to do. He just wanted to be away from Snow White. His future was not to stay in Tabor. He had done his duty to protect Snow. He wanted to stay but staying would only interfere with the matter of attraction for Snow White.

"I shouldn't have kissed her," he mumbled getting off his horse. It was only a good bye kiss. If so, then why does it repeat in his mind every day? Wasting no time, Eric bought what he needed along with a few new weapons. His boots sloshed against the mud, leaving imprints as he walked out of Sabyet.

His horse nickers loudly, raising its front hooves. Eric frowned, gently calming his horse and looked around. His eyes squint hard through the opening of tree branches. Three birds fluttered out from the tree to his right, disappearing up into the bright sky.

Shaking his head, he nudged his horse to move forward through the dark thick forest. Slowly, his right hand grab for his ax, keeping his guard up. The forest of Sabyet was known to have bandits and beasts lurking around, ready to attack when you're at your most weakest. A rustle made him stop in his tracks, his head cocked to the left. Within seconds, Eric felt his body being lifted off, jerking him to flip his body vertical, his feet in the air and his eyes looking at the grass.

Laughter broke the silence, surrounding Eric as he struggled to be loose from the ropes that bounded his ankles together. His horse whinnied, running off to a different direction. Short breaths escape from his lips as he struggles to be upright.

"It seems you've got yourself in a knot, huntsman." A voice spoke to him. He swiveled his head to the right. No one.

"Who are you?" His head was starting to get dizzy from staying in this position.

"I will tell you if you agreed one thing." Raina's eyes twinkled with amusement as she watches the huntsman tried to swing to make the rope break.

"What is it?"

"Take me to the queen's castle."

"No." He quickly answered. "I have no more business there and neither do you." Raina raised an eyebrow and hopped down from the branch she was perched. She crouched down, lifting his head with her hand. He glared into the bemused blue eyes of a young woman.

"Well, I would try to convince you but I think I'll leave it to the bandits that are coming for you. I do hear they are second worse to Shadow Hunters. Isn't that right huntsman?" She let go and he grunted at the sudden drop.

"What do I get in return?"

Raina paused, thinking. What could he get in return? Her mother had tricked him once but would he recognize who she was? Probably not yet. An unfamiliar sound of sniffing followed by a lick in the ear cause Eric to jerk violently.

"Rider, no!" she said sternly. The hybrid dog came by her side and sat down. Loud noises of hoots came not too far and Raina only grinned.

"Alright huntsman," she said, walking back to him. "If I cut you down, would you promise to take me to the queen's castle and in return, I'll pay you handsomely."

He scoffed, "money does me no good if I'm dead within those forests." She narrowed her eyes. That was the same response he gave to her mother.

"How about this, I'll have snow marry you instead of the prince." His face hardened at her bringing up the name of Snow.

"Fine," he said, "I'll take the money offer." She smiled and crouch eye level to him. Hoots and shouts were getting louder with taunting that they were going to cut him to pieces coming from the bandits. Rider felt unease and wine, swishing his tail back and forth.

"If you fail your duty huntsman, you will know there is a fair price on your head down in the town of Oxenrow. You're wanted for maybe 200 gold. It's pretty reasonable good price for a person who destroyed half the town with drinking and fights. Do we agree on these terms?" she asks, staring into his eyes. They were hardened with annoyance.

"Yes," he replied. "But if you fail to pay me, you know where your fate lies." Raina nodded, her hand will be cut off. Snow white had tried to abolish that law but sometimes it's a bit frustrating to follow the laws. But then again, she did kill some of the councilman out of anger. Quickly, she picked up the huntsman's dropped axe and tosses it up, cutting the ropes that held him. He fell to the ground with a thump but manage to sit up straight.

Raina picked out her dagger and cut away the binding ropes on his feet. She gasps, standing up and pointed her arrow in one direction. Eric stood up, taking his axe ready in hand. How did she hear them coming?

"Oh what's this?" The leader of the bandit hissed, seeing their victim loose. He averted his gaze to the young woman standing beside Eric.

"A little help? He tsked at the two as more appeared behind the bandit and surrounded the two.

"Back off, he's mine," she hissed, taking a step forward. A few chuckle at her challenging authority.

The leader guffawed at her, "A woman. Defending you!" A few laughter broke out but Raina held her stance. She had been through this many times. It made no difference to her. Eric watches her fingers tightened around her bow. He slightly took a step back.

"My thieves were only trying to see what he was carrying. But now that I see he had carried an extra….guest…I have a different plan for you." Eric glanced at Raina and she looked at him. He nodded. Quickly thinking, Raina shot three arrows to the men behind the leader. It took a second to let the rest sink in what had just happened. Eric grabbed his ax, swinging it to the oncoming attacker behind him.

"Get them! Especially the bitch!" The leader roared, coming at Raina. _Rider!_ Her mind called. Rider growled, baring his teeth at one bandit, jumping on his back and sink his teeth into his neck. Eric retrieved his ax and hurled it at one coming at Raina's side. He let out a gurgled shout at the ax that was halfway through his throat, falling to the ground. A silver sword hurdles through the air, aiming straight at the leader, cutting his torso in half. Everyone stopped as they looked in horror. The sword was sharp and had an emblem on the handle of the sword. The black snake with menacing eyes. Raina gasps, knowing where it came from.

"Shadow Hunters…" she whispered. Suddenly more swords and blade came along, slicing through bodies. Out of confusion, many tried to run but none succeeded. Raina stood still, her eyes widening at the apparition of a dark figure forming in front of her. Eric jerked her hand, pulling her away as she caught the last glimpse of silver eyes staring at her.

* * *

Raina swallowed air as her legs pumped through the forest, running away from the scene. Her legs were heavy and hurting. Eric was almost close to giving up beside her.

"Stop, stop," she panted. They stopped in front of a small river that was surrounded by trees and shrubs. There bits of small boulders peeking out from the river, creating a stone path to get across. They were far from the Shadow Hunters for now. Raina collapsed in front of the river, dipping her hand into the cool water, taking big gulps. When she was satisfied, she turned on her back, calming her breathing down. Her arms and legs were spread, too heavy to move.

Eric filled his canteen before taking big swigs of the cool water. He planted himself against a tree bark and leaned back. His lungs felt like it was lit on fire and his legs, they could run no more. Or even walk. Rider lapped a good amount of water and rested beside Eric.

"Raina," she spoke, breaking the silence between them. Eric opened his eyes to look at her. She was still in the same position.

"What?"

"My name's Raina. You asked me who I was,"

"Ah," he responded, leaning his head back. "Eric."

"What?" she asks, lifting her head a bit to look at him.

"You can call me Eric." She nodded and dropped her head back down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we?" Raina ask, scanning the area in front of her. It seems like a small fishing village. Few women were looking out of their windows, watching Raina and Eric. There were also small children staring as well.

"An old friend," replied Eric, looking to see a boat coming their way. A woman sent a warm smile to Eric, gesturing for them to get in. Her hair was twisted back in braids. She had delicate features but her most distinguished feature was her scar. The scar ran from the top of her forehead, over the eyes, stopping above her cheek.

"This is Anna; she lives in the fishing village." Eric spoke; answering one of Raina's many questions in her head.

Raina inclined her head a bit as a greeting but spoke no more. There were only women when Raina stepped off the boat. Rider had run off to play with other children, leaving Raina alone while Eric caught up with Anna.

"Would you like to play with me?" A little girl asks, looking at her. Raina looked down at the little girl. She was about seven, holding two dolls made out of straws. There was an exchange of silence between them as Raina gathered her thoughts. She never had a normal childhood or a doll to play with. The little girl was still staring at her, holding out one doll. Raina nodded, brightening up the little girl's smile.

* * *

"It's a little odd in my book," Anna said, leaning back in her chair. Eric finished his drink and the two looked out the window, seeing Raina playing with Emma. Rider barked, dashing from a bush, followed by laughter's of children as they chase him.

"How so?" Eric asks, pouring himself another drink.

"Isn't it a little odd to you how a woman you've never met would ask you to take her to Tabor?"

"Same thing as Snow White. What could be any different?" ask Eric.

Anna stood up from her spot, coming closer to the window. She watches how Raina stumble back, almost falling into the water. Her ankle propped against the wood pillar, and she was able to pull herself back.

"She's not like Snow White. She's a loner. Just like you. What is it that she seeks in Tabor?"

"She did not say." Answered Eric, watching as Raina gets pushed into the water by Rider. The children all laughed at Raina as she splashed around before finally, grabbing onto the edge of the dock.

* * *

Night quickly approached the fishing village. The children were quickly settled into their beds as all the lights go out in each home. Raina was the only one up, hanging her wet clothes up to dry. Rider had betrayed her by pushing her into the water for nothing more than a piece of meat offered by the children. _Traitor…_She said coming in, seeing Rider snuggled warmly on her bed.

"I know who you are." Anna said behind her.

"Who am I?" Raina asks, taking her boots off, plopping them on the floor.

"Eric may be a bit slow on putting things together but I'm not." Anna said, coming in the room. She planted herself a few feet away from Raina, knowing what she could do. "Ravenna's daughter. The one she kept in secret."

Raina gave a smug grin, "How did it feel when you saw your home being burned by my uncle?" A hand closed around Raina's throat in a second. Anna jaw clenched as Raina's smug turned into a grin.

"You will not hurt Snow White." Anna hissed.

"Who will stop me? You?" Raina asks, dropping her smile as a dagger pushed against Anna's dress where her hear was.

"If I have to," replied Anna.

"You have a lovely daughter, Anna. Would be a sad thing if she grew up without a mother. Or worse, if she didn't grow up at all." Anna loosens her grip for a second, only to slap Raina.

Her head swiveled to the right but it didn't move her at all. Raina lifted the back of her hand to wipe away the blood in the corner of her mouth that she had bit.

"You're heartless." Anna said, stepping away.

"And you're weak. But you're smart. You've figured out who I was in less than a day. Most people would figure it out before they die." Raina sat down on the chair, propping her ankle on the table.

"You-" Anna sprint forward, a weapon in her hand but Raina held up her palm, knocking Anna back with an invisible force. Anna fell against the wall, knocking the shelf down with her. As she struggle to get up, Raina calmly stood up and walk over to her. One finger came under Anna's chin, forcing her to look up into the blue eyes.

"It wouldn't be wise to start a fight with someone who can easily kill your daughter without a second thought." When Anna didn't reply, Raina let go of her chin.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn. I suggest you shouldn't wait up."

* * *

"She didn't even said goodbye," Eric said, helping Raina to jump over a huge rock that was in the center of the river.

"She told me she didn't want too because there is a chance you'll meet again." Eric shrugged at the thought as they continued the dirt path. He stopped for a second to get a sip of his canteen and continued on.

"Down!" Raina yelled. She rammed her shoulder against Eric's back, sending him falling down. Quickly releasing her arrow at the incoming attacker, and fired another one behind her. The arrow hit right in the neck, stopping the attacker from going elsewhere as he fell on the ground. The other arrow hit square in the head. Raina scanned the area around them, another arrow ready for aiming as Eric inspects the body.

"They're members of the Shadow Hunters." Eric said, taking out his weapon. "We have to keep moving," Quickly the two slipped away into the forest. A black smoke appeared right beside Raina before transforming into a figure of a man. She blocked the incoming sword that was aimed for her heart with a counterattack from her arrows.

"Stop running, you've nowhere to go." Raina screamed, seeing black smoke appeared all around her. She was separated from Eric and Rider.

"Eric!" She screamed, seeing nowhere to escape. The smoke was clouding her vision. She coughed, waving her hand only to make it worse. Eric stopped running, hearing his name called. Black smoke was everywhere, blocking everything. Even the trees were hidden as well.

"Raina?" He called.

Raina coughed, collapsing on the ground. The smoke had given her no air to breathe. Her arrows and bow had fallen right beside her as she has no more strength to hold it.

"Finally, after all the years of searching…" Raina glance up through her water eyes to meet leader of the Shadow Hunters: Vince. She gasp, falling backwards and scramble away from him. His silver eyes only gleamed as he stepped forward.

"You are exactly as how they described you," Vince said, kneeling down to meet her eye level. He lifts one hand, wiping away the tear.

"Why are you after me?" She asks, leaning her back against the bark of a tree.

"All that will be explained if you come with me." He asks, offering his hand.

Raina paused looking into his eyes. This was the first time she had ever met face to face with the Shadow Hunter's leader. What did her mother always told her? Never accept a stranger's offer? An axe came through Vince's chest but he evaporated into black smoke. The smoke cleared away as Eric came to her side.

"Raina?" His voice was distorting. Her eyes blink but couldn't stay focus. He shook her shoulder again seeing her eyes closed and her body went limp.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain walked along side with Eric, bored, as she sharpened her dagger. After the meeting of Vince and the fainting, Eric kept a close on her eye by checking behind him once in a while. Rider was pacing beside Eric, sniffing the air and whining every now and then. Eric muttered to himself, squinting his eyes against the bright sun. Surely, he remembered the way to the kingdom.

"We are lost." Raina stated.

"We are not lost." Eric shot back. "Just a bit side tracked."

"We've been going in circles for the last ten minutes. That bush that is shaped like a star," She pointed, "I know because this is the third time we have passed it. We are lost and would it kill you to ask for directions." Raina glared at him as he continued walking.

"Yes, it would kill me to ask for directions." He turned on his heel to face her. His face hard with frustration and annoyance, "Because I almost got killed getting to you from the Shadow Hunters. And because I'm a man. And men don't ask for directions."

Raina threw her hands up in the air, letting out a frustrated scream. "You are being difficult!"

"I'm being difficult?" Eric said, unfazed. "How about you do something to get us to a nearby town. Rather than getting caught up with Vince." Rider looked at the two argue and whine a bit.

"No," Raina crossed her arms.

"And why the hell not?" He ask.

"Because I'm a woman. And women are automatically bound to ask for directions." She mocked him.

"You are a brat!" Erik shouted.

"Pig!"

"Cold hearted woman!"

"Arrogant man who won't ask for directions!"

"Oh, was that supposed to hurt me? Because it didn't!"

"Fine!" Raina shouted.

"Fine!" The two broke off into two directions. Eric headed the same path and Raina, the opposite way. Rider looked back and forth at the two whining on whom to follow. He picked Eric. _Traitor. _Raina told Rider. She glanced back to see Eric's figure getting smaller. Huffing, she continued her way, crossing her arms and muttering names for Eric.

Eric slowed down, just as Rider caught next to him, panting. He turned halfway to see Raina stomping her way with some occasional hand throwing.

"Is she always like this?" He asks Rider.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Ravenna asks, manifesting beside her. The sun was slowly setting, giving the sky a bit of blue, purple and orange hue. It was close to nighttime and Raina couldn't use her powers in fear of the Shadow Hunter tracking her that way.

"Eric and I had a fight and we both went our own way." Replied Raina. She hopped over a rotting log to trudge on. It was getting cold as well. Her mother floated besides her, passing through trees and bushes.

"Raina," She said sternly. "He's the only man who knows the dark forest. Go back and apologize."

"He's probably half around the same bush again," She muttered. "Mother," She stopped to face her. "As you can tell we are not speaking and I'm not apologizing. He started it," She snorted. A rustle behind her made Raina pulled out her bow and arrow. She pointed dead straight at the bush, keeping still.

"Ah, but you've forgotten. This is the hour of the Shadow Hunters. The house in which they hunt and feed." Ravenna lowered her voice at the last word in her daughter's ear.

"Feed?" Raina asks. "On what?" She called for her mother, stepping away from the bush.

"Humans." Ravenna replied with an evil twinkle in her eye. A black cloud formed in front of her, slowly molding into three Shadow Hunters.

"Mother!" She called again. Ravenna appeared, this time more transparent.

"I'm sorry my dear. I am only a figment of your imagination." She disappeared into thin air, leaving Raina alone. One of the Shadow Hunters step forward and without a word, Raina pulled the bow, releasing the arrow. She made a dash, hiding further into any dark areas she could find. The Shadow Hunters hooted and called out for her while gaining faster. Her foot caught under a tree root and she was sent tumbling down a hill. She tried to use her hands and legs to stop from rolling but it was no use. Finally, she was able to stop herself just in time to continue running on foot.

"Boo!" A Shadow Hunter said, appearing in front of her. Raina gasp, forcing herself to stop. He punched her chest, sending her flying back a few feet. Raina choked and gasp for air, struggling to get up. The same Shadow Hunter appeared, looking down at her. Her arrow was sticking through his arm. He pulled it out, snapping it in half. He crouched on his knees, grabbing a fistful of her hair to pull her head up. She let out a painful cry but kept her glare.

"Your arrows do nothing to us now girl," he spoke.

"What did he want to do with her?" One of the two asks behind him.

"Bring her to him. He'll need-"Raina punched his jaw, giving her a few seconds to crawl up and run. She only got a few feet away before something painful pierced her back. She glanced back to see a dagger skin deep beneath her shoulder blade. Her vision began to fumble and her legs were losing grip.

Exhausted, she dropped to the ground. The dagger had been soaked in mix which made her tired and dizzy. Her eyes half open and close seeing a pair of shoes in front of her face. Suddenly, a grunt came from above and then a scream. A bark followed by a growl was the next she heard. Slowly, her vision began to fade and darkness took over.

* * *

Eric punctured the last standing Shadow Hunter with his axe, letting him drop. He searched the area and found Raina a few feet away. Quickly, he ran towards her. He checked her pulse. It was a faint beating. There was a dagger stuck beneath her shoulder blade. He grasps the handle of the dagger, gritting his teeth and swallowed a lump. He pulled the dagger out, grimacing at the sound of flesh and blood made from the dagger wound. He toss the dagger aside and lift Rain to face her up. She groans, opening her eyes a bit.

"Raina.." He said gently. Her eyes made contact with him and with a split second, she uttered out her last words.

"You're late." Her head dropped and yet again, passed out. Eric couldn't help but roll his eyes at her attempt.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys if I haven't been updating. I don't know why but my college decided to have us take our midterms early V_V I hope you enjoyed this newly updated chapter. I will try to update Bruce Wayne's Wife! Have a safe Spring Break you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Eric began to lift her up, tucking his hand under knee and cradling her neck with his other hand. How many times does he have to go through with picking her up like this? He sighed but whistled for Rider.

"Show me the way," he commanded. The wolf sniffed the air and headed north with Eric following behind him. A few miles ahead, he began to saw an outline of a town. Good, his legs were getting tired of walking and carrying Raina as well. He was constantly looking down to see if she was still moving. The only sign she showed was mumbling obscenity.

He wasted no time kicking the first house's door. Luckily, the house was an herb shop. "Please, I need help!" he yelled. The door creaked open followed by a lamp, illuminating an old man's face.

"There should be a good reason as to why you are awake at this hour."

"My…." Eric paused. "Wife. She's hurt. Her back has a wound." The old man sighed and motion for him to come in.

"Set her on the table," he said shuffling around for bandages and wipes. Eric followed his orders and step back, allowing the old man to do the next steps. The old man's wife appeared, gesturing to Eric.

"I need you to hold her while I see her back." The wife instructed. Eric step forward and lifted Raina up and face her back to the woman. Raina snuggled into his chest and he made a face, a bit uncomfortable.

"We'll have to see the wound better. Take off her shirt." She instructed.

"I…" Eric hesitated, fumbling around. He sighed but eventually angled Raina so he wouldn't touch the wound and began to unclothe her, careful not to touch her chest area as well.

"Alright, that's good." She said. She began to inspect the wound, telling her husband to get the herbs. "How long have you been together?" She asks when her husband came back with a mortar full of different herbs.

"What?" Erik asks, a bit taken back. "Oh! Uh…" He felt his chest tickling and look down.

"You forgot how long we were married?" Raina ask, smiling weakly. She still manages to give him a smile with an amused look.

"Rain," he started to say. She inhaled sharply, grabbing his forearm, tightening her grip.

"What's happening?" She said shakily, gritting her teeth.

"I'm applying herbs over your wound, dear. Keep talking to your wife so she can find something to distract on." The woman mixes a few more wet herbs into the mortar and applied it over the wound, causing Raina to whimper.

"Tell me, _my love_," She said wincing, "how did we ever meet?" She gave him a teasing smile but turn to pain when more herbs were applied over the fresh wound. Raina bit her bottom lip, mashing her face into his chest.

"Well," he started. "You saved me from the bandits and I knew…I had to marry you." He struggled to say without laughing. Her shoulder shook with laughter which she kept to herself silently.

"My beauty caught your eyes," Raina said, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck. "As did you…masculine body caught mine." She lifted her hand, stroking the side of his jaw with a gleam in her eyes. Amusement died down between them as they both looked each other with longing. The woman cleared her throat to remind them they were not alone.

Raina broke off, looking in a different direction while Eric looked on at the woman. What just happened between them? The bandages were wrapped tightly around the wound, starting from the bottom of her arm pit to the other side, securing the bandage to not slip or move around.

She slid off the table after adjusting her top. Her hand massages the back of her neck from looking up too much. The old couple offered the two one night stay in their home since it was too late for any other places to be open around this time, which Eric took no time to say yes.

The spare room they were led to was quite small. There was a bed in the corner, a fireplace that was out and a small window.

"It's not much but this is all we have available," The woman said. Eric shook his head and assured her they're both grateful for the generosity of the two couple for letting them stay. Raina couldn't help but rolled her eyes a bit at his kindness while she touches the bed.

The door close and they were left alone in silence. Rider had already picked his spot and was already dozing off.

"You can sleep on the bed. I got the floor." Stated Eric as he begins to prepare his bed on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Raina asks, looking at him, "The bed is big enough for two. You get one side and I get the other." He shook his head, laying down.

"I'll be fine. Good night," He said quickly, turning his back on her. Raina narrowed her eyes at his back but said nothing else as she took off her boots, tossing them on the floor and slid into the bed.

* * *

A/N: Finally turn around update this story. Feel so bad for leaving it unfinished! See you in the next one!


	8. Chapter 8

Raina glance at the window, looking out at the blank night sky. Her hands elevated her head so she can see more from the bed. She was struggling to sleep since she kept replaying the scene what happened between her and Eric back when the herbs were being applied to her.

She frowned, touching her chest where her heart was. It was pumping faster than usual. She tosses and turns, finally in a position where she sees Eric sleeping soundly. What happened between them was nothing. She just has to pretend she didn't felt anything between them.

_Besides_, she thought. _We will be strangers once the journey is over. _With that, she shut her eyes.

The next morning, Raina found herself alone when she woke up. She looks out the window, looking down to see the backyard. Rider was outside, chasing a few chickens while the old man collected home grown herbs in the garden.

"You're awake," The woman said coming in.

"Where's Eric?" Raina asks, watching as she set some clothes down on the bed.

"Downstairs. He's having breakfast. You should come join too. I'll be going to a shop to buy food. Your old shirt was ruined so I made you a new one."

"Thank you," Raina said, coming over to pick up the shirt. The woman nodded and walks out, leaving Raina alone. She unfolded the shirt, seeing as how it was still wearable. Quickly, she change shirts and was surprised how form fitting it was. The white undershirt had slightly puffy sleeves that stop at her elbows and the black shirt over was tight around her chest, accentuating it.

Raina descended the stairs, skipping a bit as she went down until she reaches the bottom. To her right was the room where she had the herbs applied to her. So she assumed the left was the kitchen. Eric was finishing what was left in his bowl at a small round table when she came in.

"Mornin'," He said to her. She nodded, looking around the kitchen. Eric brought the bowl to his lips, gulping the liquid. His eyes observe her over the rim of the bowl, watching her touch the many jars that held dry herbs.

"Have something," He said, bringing the bowl away from his lips. "She made soup."

"I'm not hungry," She said, picking up a green apple from the table. She took a big bite, munching in silence. Eric stood up but wince, rolling his shoulders as he place the bowl in the wash bucket.

"You're injured." She said, setting the apple down.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch from the shadow hunter's weapon." Raina cross over the room to inspect it closer. Her fingers lightly ran over the deep mark that was on his shoulder.

"Just a scratch," She scoffed. "I don't think she'll mind us using some of her herbs for that wound." Rain said, walking to the other room. She instructed him to lie face down, ignoring his protests that he was fine. "Anything that is an open cut can be infected. You can get sick and die. Now, sit." Silence came between them. The only sound was jars clinking against each other as Raina mumbled silently, trying to find the correct one.

"How come I've never seen you before? It's as if you appeared out of nowhere," Eric said, breaking the silence

"My mother raised me by herself. She never let me go outside or expose myself." Replied Raina, coming back to him, setting down two jars. She then set off to find the mortar and pestle to mash the herbs together.

"How come?" Eric asks, wincing at his shoulder when he turns his head. Raina did a little shrug while shuffling through the pantry to find the bandages while she held the mortar and pestle.

"She was afraid," Answered Raina. She came back placing a white bandage cloth, mortar and pestle on the table.

"Of what? Of losing you?" Erik asks, carefully taking his shirt off. She helped him take it off to ease less pain, admiring his upper body a bit as well.

"You could say that," She said, taking a cloth to clean the cut. "But she never told me why. I think it was because...people were afraid of her. And if they saw me they would take away the only thing she cared about. To let her feel the pain of those she caused."

"You."

Raina nodded, lightly dabbing the cloth on the deep cut. Eric clenched his teeth, but said nothing.

"So how did you learn to survive out there?" Erik asks, changing his position to sit up.

"My mother. She taught me how the world really looks."

"She taught you how to hate it."

Raina nodded while applying the mashed herbs. "…Yes." She answered softly.

"Why did they hate her?" he asks, feeling the numbness and soothing of the herb. She hesitated, licking her lips.

"She was considered a witch. They claim she curse them. All hocus pocus, really." She said quickly, applying fresh herbs after letting the previous one soak deep into his cut. Raina glance at his back, seeing the muscles ripple when he move. Her hand was tempted to touch but she retreated back. "You seemed a bit hesitant when she thought I was your wife." Raina said, taking a bandage ready to begin wrapping and sealing the cut.

"I was a bit taken back," he said.

"You had a wife," Raina said simply while ripping the bandage into two strings to tie into a knot. "And believe me when I say I'll never marry."

"Good. No man would ever survive with a cold heart like yours." Eric said with a smug smile. Her eyes flashed a bit and without thinking, she grab Eric's ankle with one swift move. She pushed him back, sending him falling backwards. He groaned in pain, having his body twist in a contorted position.

"I don't have a cold heart huntsman," She started to say while walking out. "It's just no man can ever warm it up. And it sure as hell won't be you."

* * *

The old couple decided to give a few bit of food and herbs as Raina and Eric departed their way to continue the journey. They had prepared it in a little leather bag that was stuffed with bread, fruits, and two small jars of different herbs which the woman assured her it was all for healing. Raina had given her an uneasy look when she gave her a gleaming smile, as if she was hiding the truth of what these herbs do.

Silence stretched between the two after hours of walking. The only sounds were heard were songs from the birds, and the rustling of trees from the wind. Raina kicked a rock with her shoe, letting it scatter off and away from her reach.

"Let's stop here to eat." Eric announces. The sun was already setting and they needed to build a fire to keep warmth. She set the bag against a tree and walked off to gather branches for the fire, leaving Eric alone with Rider. She soon found herself with a bountiful of branches and twigs in one arm when the sky was dark by then.

"What's the matter? Why is my daughter not smiling?" Ravenna said, forming from a cloud of smoke.

"I never do," She answered back, looking around her. She was off trail and with a sigh, she picked a random direction.

"Only a few more days and you're almost in Tabor. Do you remember what I told you to do?" Ravenna asks, trailing alongside with her. Her dress was different this time. It was pure black, even her sleeves were skin tight black.

"Yes, mother." She answered back annoyed. Raina didn't expect to see her mother often as usual and a bit annoying as well. She was beginning to see a bright light at the end of the path and picked up her pace.

"Now remember, when you see her, do not attack just yet." Raina rolled her eyes when her mother rambles. She chose to ignore while getting closer to a fire that was coming to view.

"I told you to go away!" Raina snapped when she appeared where Eric was sitting. He looked up, giving her a questioning expression.

"What?" He asks, chuckling a bit. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nothing," she muttered, dropping the pile of branches and twigs beside the fire.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for what I said back at the house." Raina said nothing as she picks a small twig to toss into the fire. A low growl came from Rider, cutting Eric off. Rider was facing toward a dark bush area. His back hunched and teeth were showing. Raina immediately pulled her bow around, pointing the arrow straight at the bush, ready to fire. Eric took a caution step as he move further away from her, readying his axe at the unknown that would attack them.

Suddenly, a wild beast black as night charge through, stomping over the fire. Darkness consume the area and Raina gasp, glaring into the darkness. Her arrow pointing in every direction. It could appear anywhere. She glance up at the sky, grateful for the moonlight. A roar came from her left but she didn't have time to shoot as the beast charged at her, knocking her to the ground.

Eric called out her name, running towards her. The beast puffed out and began to charge at Eric. "No!" Raina shouted, using herself as a shield for Eric. She lifted her hand, her palm facing out at the beast. Suddenly the beast flies back, hitting against a tree. Eric watch with shock as Raina did it again, this time sending the beast to run off. It was all quiet until Eric shoved her to the ground, pinning her neck with his axe.

"I wonder about you." She only raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on her face.

"About what?"

"Everything," He hissed. He peered closer to her eyes. They were twinkling. As if she was hiding something. "About why the shadow hunters are after you. About how you stopped that beast from attacking. And why you keep having conversations with yourself. I have seen many things. But you…you are different." Her feet planted firmly on his stomach, using her force to kick him back. He landed on the ground, coughing and sputtering. She gave him a smile, easing herself against a thick tree, watching Eric stand up, casting a wary look at her.

"One thing you should learn about me, Huntsman." She said hoisting herself up to a tree branch. "Is that I hate when people get close to me. That was a warning." She purred before jumping up to a higher branch. "Start a fire. The beast had put it out." She yawned, stretching her arms as a pillow for her head.

* * *

A'N: How about that?


End file.
